Ship
The universe of FTL is inhabited by friendly and enemy ships. These ships come in a variety of layouts, and can be equipped with various systems and subsystems, weapons, drones, and augmentations. Each player ship can carry a maximum of eight crew members of various races, with an initial crew of between one and four members. Each ship starts with varying systems, weapons, power levels, missile ammunition, and drone parts. Playable Ships See Also: Ship Strategies and Ship Comparison. There are ten ship classes available in FTL: *The Kestrel Cruiser *The Engi Cruiser *The Federation Cruiser *The Zoltan Cruiser *The Mantis Cruiser *The Slug Cruiser *The Rock Cruiser *The Stealth Cruiser *The Lanius Cruiser *The Crystal Cruiser Enemy Ship General Info Enemy ships can have Systems that exceed 8, which is the limit for players. Most commonly, this is seen late game with ships having been seen with 10 in Shields or Weapons. Typically, it's the larger more powerful ships that will go beyond 8 limit. No other system exceeds the 8 limit, though it should be noted that the Rebel Flagship uses special versions of Drones that cost less energy, giving it the ability to use what seems to be more than 8 in Drone Control. Pirate ships can have a few differences from their counterparts. In addition to the paint job, a few exceptions allow some ships will have different layouts and new Systems installed. In addition, Pirates will always have the same amount of crew but of various races (excluding Crystal, though Lanius Pirates may appear in the Abandoned Sector). Enemy ships usually have about 10 Missiles and 4 Drones stocked, but this can vary. Enemy Ships *Crystal Ships *Engi Ships *Federation Ships *Lanius Ships *Mantis Ships *Rebel Ships *AI-Controlled Rebel Ships *Rock Ships *Slug Ships *Zoltan Ships *The Rebel Flagship Reactor Each ship powers its systems, weapons, and drones using energy from the ship's reactor. Enemy ships always have exactly enough reactor power to fully power their ship, except in ion storms where this power is halved. Player ships start with varying amounts of reactor power. Scrap can be used to upgrade the reactor to a maximum of 25 power bars. Each Zoltan crew provides one additional power bar to the room they occupy, and the Backup battery can provide an additional 4 bars of power for 30 seconds (when upgraded). This allows the player to have a maximum of 37 power available. Layouts Each ship unlocks with only its Layout A available. You need to complete predefined objectives to unlock additional layouts: * Layout A - You start with Kestrel Cruiser Layout A. Other Layout A's (Other Ships) can be earned via beating the game on any difficulty with the previous ship. The order in which you unlock is identified by an arrow with a V. See screenshot for example. You can also earn other ships by completing their respective quest. * Layout B - earn 2 of the 3 ship related Achievements to unlock * Layout C - reach sector 8 with Layout B and Advanced Mode enabled to unlock The Lanius and Crystal cruiser do not have a 'C' layout. 'Ship Comparisons' It's possible to calculate the total scrap value of a ship's starting equipment, although this has little practical use. Category:Guides Category:Ships